winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Amevil
Welcome Hi, welcome to Winx Club Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Amevil page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kool Princess (Talk) 10:42, July 29, 2011}} I just saw you blog (and deleted it) I want to say I hate Sorreltail18 the most out of all the admins :) and that all the other admins are the best! (P.S. Write another blog like that, I will ban you!) It doesn't matter. If a user has a problem with the admins thats their problem. I appreciate how you want to bring wiki closer, buut if you could think of a different way thn i have no problem Well I don't know what to say, I don't want to lead you into trouble or anything. I think you should drop the whole issue, as I mentioned before, if a user had a problem with an Admin thats their issue, something that I don't want to be involved with. Maybe you can do a survey asking: "Do you like our current admins" or something :) Ok. Sorreltail18- She is nice, supportive, helpful, friendly, etc. Score- 10/10 Skyguy- Nice, friendly, etc. score- 10/10 Roxy13- She is also nice and friendly. score- 10/10 BloomPurple11- helpful and nice. score- 10/10 Kool Princess- Nice, friendly, supportive and helpful. score- 10/10 Winxfan1- I don't know about him but from what I have known of him form our talking he's nice and friendly. Score- 10/10 I like all the admins of this wiki and u can see that I have given all of them 10 out of 10 cause they deserve it! JustJane AnimationMadness XD 09:50, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Okay... I guess thats good... enough... If other admins have an issue just tell them to talk to me kay :). Uh ok....--RocknRollgirl August 2,2011. I have no idea about them, and I have nothing to talk. Sorry! [[User:RoseXinh|RoseThorn]] No Way! Hi! Its Jane! Why dont u go and add ur name in Forum:Featured UserJustJane AnimationMadness XD 06:28, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Ok. I saw it. Well, I think she left it because she doesn't like RnRgirl. I guess u know the reason. JustJane AnimationMadness XD 14:12, October 14, 2011 (UTC) RnRgirl used to insult users including d admins, Amy n me. So now u can see why doesn't like rnrgirl JustJane AnimationMadness XD 14:16, October 14, 2011 (UTC) She used a lot of bad words! And said that I would never become an admin. And many more....JustJane AnimationMadness XD 14:19, October 14, 2011 (UTC) It's important for amy. She wants to be an admin. If u vote against her because of a misunderstanding then it will be bad! JustJane AnimationMadness XD 14:31, October 14, 2011 (UTC) IF YOU DON'T LIKE AMYROSE THEN DON'T VOTE FOR HER >:(--TwilightSparkle34 16:26, October 23, 2011 (UTC) In answer to your question, I mean Sky was flustered because during the Pixie rescue mission (RAI version), Layla embraced him in gratitude for getting her off the wall she was stuck on. Then Bloom gets jealous at the was Layla was getting TOO close to her boyfriend. NekoSavior 10:54, January 9, 2012 (UTC)